


Family by blood, family by bloodshed

by Give_Me_A_Karking_KitKat



Category: Famous Five - Enid Blyton
Genre: Anne is going to be roughly 11, Gen, George Kirrin is trans, George Kirrin uses He/Him Pronouns, George uses a different insult to describe Sniffer's father everytime he talks about him, He regularly talks to SAILORS, Henry uses they/them pronouns, Injured Anne Kirrin, Injured Timmy, Injury, It's my fanfic and I can make everyone LGBTQ+, Mystery Moor comes across as Super Traumatic so I'm writing a little bit for that, Swearing, You can't tell me George a) doesn't know swears and b) doesn't use them, and George 12, considering it's about halfway through the series, trans george kirrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Give_Me_A_Karking_KitKat/pseuds/Give_Me_A_Karking_KitKat
Summary: George worries quietly about Anne. She is the youngest, after all, and it falls to him to keep her safe if Dick and Julian cannot.Aka: during Mystery Moor, Anne gets injured.
Relationships: Anne Kirrin & George Kirrin
Kudos: 12





	Family by blood, family by bloodshed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TisBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/gifts).



> I don't own the books so this is going entirely off of the audiobooks. Yes I included random lines, yes I changed the plot a little, yes George's pronouns are he/him because I said so, which is the same reason Henry's are they/them.

They've gone the wrong way, in the fog and the darkness, which is- not good, but it's fine. George reaches out his hand, and Anne takes it. They'll be fine, but that doesn't make this any less terrifying.

Then Timmy growls, and George shares a frightened glance with Anne. 

"What's up Tim?" Anne asks, stepping backwards warily.

"Can you hear something, Timmy?" George asks, going forwards towards him.

Anne mumbles, "Nothing...", straining her ears for whatever it is Timmy's heard.

And then he yelps.

"Timmy? What's happened? Timmy come here! Timmy where are you?" George shouts, rushing out into the fog after his dog. Suddenly somebody grabs him, painfully, and he yells out. Timmy still doesn't respond, even to that, and George feels fearfully panicked. He doesn't really pay attention to whatever the man who's grabbed him says, only yells, "Where's my dog? What have you done to him!"

"I've knocked 'im in the 'ead. He's alright, but he won't feel himself for a bit." The man explains, and George relaxes a little.

That is clearly a mistake, because then Anne cries, "Help! George!", her voice already tearful, and he yells her name back. She sounds so _afraid,_ and George is furious and terrified. "What have you done to Anne?" He snaps, trying to see her in the mist. The douchbag just tells him to shut up, or else he'll hit Timmy again, and George goes deathly silent. He can't see Anne, or hear her, and that's really what's worrying him most. Usually, Anne would be crying a little now, but George can't hear her at all.

When the fog clears, near the camp, George is horrified to realise Anne is only slightly more concious than Timmy, looking pale and weak and ill. She has a large bruise on her forehead. The guy who caught her is practically dragging her along, and she looks like she needs the support. George pulls himself out of his captor's grip, suddenly more terrified than he's ever been before, and rushes to Anne in one quick movement.

She looks thoroughly startled, like she can't quite understand where George came from, and he notices, with a strike of alarm, that her pupils are unevenly dilated. "Anne?" He asks, in a horrified breath. "My head hurts" Anne mumbles, leaning towards him. George is rudely yanked away by the man who'd caught him, and he almost bites the bastard. Anne stumbles, and takes a second too long to stand up straight again.

George snarls at the man, "Let me back to Anne!". He tugs away again, but the son of a bitch has a much tighter, bruising grip. "Shut up, or I'll give you a bruise to match!" The asshole threatens, and George once more goes silent.

Upon reaching the camp, Timmy is taken away from them, and George is terrified of what they'll do to him. He can't follow, though, not with Anne looking like she is.

⁂

When the men question them, George refuses to say anything, scowling, so they shove him away and focus on Anne instead. She is, in fact, more useless than George, because her brain seems scrambled. She genuinely doesn't know the answers to any of the questions, and they finally get something out of the two of them when the man questioning Anne gets frustrated, and threatens to hit her if she doesn't say anything useful. George butts in, panicked, and tells them as little as he thinks he can get away with. His eyes dart between Anne and the men frequently, trying to edge closer to her, like if he can get close enough she'll be safe. Anne is looking more out of it by the minute. George is terrified she'll just collapse, and even more frightened that Timmy _won't_ wake up. He hasn't heard him yet, and he knows he'd be barking up a storm if he were awake.

Eventually, it becomes apparent that they don't know anything more- or, if they do, they won't tell them. They are dragged into a hill, filled with tunnels. The twists and turns are quite untraceable, and they only stop once they reach a tunnel right near the middle of the hill. It's **boiling.** George still hasn't seen Timmy or his head, and he is terrified Timmy won't be alright. They tie him and Anne to a wooden post, in the centre, and George realises Anne's not said a word for far too long.

"Anne!" He hisses, once the men leave, "are you alright?"

She winces, and gives a little half-shrug, brow creased with pain. "George," she pauses, thinking, "my head _hurts._ And I'm," she pauses again, closing her eyes and trying to focus, "dizzy? My memory's not as bad as I was," another pause, "pretending it was? But I didn't want them to question me." George feels pride war with fear. The Anne of a year ago would've never done something like that, but on the other hand, Anne is hurt.

(It worries him, a little, how much they've been through in the past year. Sure, he loves adventure, but he knows that Anne decidedly does not, and this kind of adventure really isn't fun for anybody. George is getting a little tired of being kidnapped for one reason or another, but at least he doesn't get as frightened as Anne does. At least he's never been injured like Anne.)

Even though she'd been exaggerating, Anne still looks exhausted, swaying where she sits, and George is frightfully worried.

"Come here," he says, pulling her closer to him. The ropes strain, but they're close enough. "You did fantastically. I do wish Dick and Ju were here- they'd know what to do about your head." George says, brushing Anne's hair away from her face. Usually he wouldn't admit that, but he's extremely worried. Anne looks awful.

Anne hums in agreement, resting her head on his shoulder, and mumbles, "I'm glad I'm not alone..."

She's very quiet, and quickly falls asleep after, a small pained frown on her face. She looks awfully uncomfortable, the rope tied tightly around her middle, and George feels furious. Anne doesn't deserve this- there was no need to knock Anne on the head like that.

She's the youngest of them, much less prone to fighting back or bad behaviour, and it's up to him and the others to make sure she's safe. And since the others aren't here (and George hopes they stay not here, stay far away and safe until they know George and Anne need help), it's up to George, and he's already failed that.

The cave is unreasonably hot, and George's hands grow slick with sweat, which makes tugging at the rope around him that much harder (the lack of light already makes it rather difficult). It's not going to do anything, but it makes him feel a bit less like he's not trying to get them free. He'd love to be able to slip out and undo Anne's ropes.

Unfortunately, no matter how he tugs the ropes, he can't get them to give. His hands sting a little from it, so, eventually, he gives up, and settles for making Anne about as comfortable as he can manage. There's no way he's going to sleep, not with being so anxious for Anne, and Timmy.

⁂

Sniffer comes in, sometime later. He comes baring– well, it's not really good news, but it's certainly not bad. Timmy's hurt, with a cut on his head, but Sniffer bathed it for him. The kid's clearly not cut from the same mould as his father. So George gives him a deal: get them Timmy, and a knife, and George'll get him a bike, and a house to live in, away from his father. It's a pretty nice deal, and George is desperate to have Timmy near him.

But when Sniffer returns, he is Timmy-less. Timmy's too close to Sniffer's arsewipe of a father for him. He does bring a knife, and George will take what he can get. Cutting himself loose and leaving Timmy is in no way an option, so George devises a different plan: get a note onto Timmy, and get Timmy to go back to the stables. George is sure they'll figure out how to rescue them, and, if things don't work out, the note serves as a warning for Dick and Julian when they get back.

Then Sniffer's bastard of a father comes walking along, and the poor boy has to dash off, so as not to be caught. He promises to leave patrins behind, that George and Anne can follow when it's safer to. The fucker steals the note George is writing, and he almost snarls in frustration.

He makes him change his note, else George won't see Timmy again (he would do almost anything for Timmy, and he can't bare the thought of never seeing him again) but joke's on that prick, because the second note's as obvious a cry for help as the first. George never signs anything off Georgina, and anyone who knows him know it. He even lets George send Timmy out to find the 'boys', which is almost funny (he hopes Henry doesn't mind being called a boy in the letter). No chance in him leading Dick and Ju back here, to get questioned, not with a note going in Henry's direction.

The bastard brings Timmy in, and George has never seen his dog look so sick. The cut on his head looks awful, and George promises to take him to the vet as soon as they get back. And then he sends him off to Henry.

Timmy leaves, looking quite unwell and whining the whole way (it absolutely breaks George's heart, but there's nothing he can do about it now), and the wanker leaves immediately after. A little while later, Anne stirs, confused. 

"Where are we?" She mumbles, lifting her head.

George grins at her, switching on his torch. "We're in the cave, remember? But don't worry- I got Timmy to take a note to Henry, and hopefully Captain Johnson. We'll be free soon. And," he adds, cheerfully holding up the knife, "I'm going to cut us free. We'll have to pretend to still be tied up if anyone comes back in."

He quickly cuts them both free, giving Anne a brilliant grin.

Anne smiles tiredly back at him, clearly stiff from her awkward nap. "You're a...", Anne pauses to think, struggling to remember the word, "lifesaver, George." She mumbles, hugging her cousin, "thank god you're here with me."

George is a little surprised to find his shoulder wet, and he pats Anne's back soothingly. She really is the littlest of them, and sometimes that fact likes to make itself more apparent. God, she's even so much shorter than George, her head reaching just above his shoulder. She curls into him, pulling on his sleep shirt tightly. After a little more soothing, Anne slips back to sleep, her head on George's shoulder.

(George is- he's a little worried at how much Anne is sleeping. She seems far more exhausted than he is, which doesn't really make sense- Anne is about as durable as the rest of them, if a little more prone to slipping up and yawning in front of adults, and getting them all sent to bed. He hopes the bruise on her forehead's not even worse than it looks.)

⁂

George is incredibly relieved to see Timmy pad back into the cave, although the way he wines worries him. "Timmy!" He calls, catching sight of Henry, "you've brought help!" He looks at Henry, and then William following behind them. George almost swears, because he had really hoped they would bring Mr Johnson with them.

"Henry, I'm so glad you've come! But why didn't you bring Captain Johnson?"

"He's away. But William's here." They explain, looking increasingly concerned once they see how Anne is slumped into George's side. "Whatever's happened George?"

Anne chooses that moment to wake, once again unreasonably confused. "What's happening?" she mumbles, pushing herself into a sitting position before looking around. "Henry!" She startles, looking bewildered to see them here, even though George told her they would be.

George frowns. "Anne? Are you alright?" He asks, helping her to her feet.

"I'm–" Anne puts a hand to her forehead, wincing, "I'm fine."

George tries to convey through an eyebrow raise alone the extent to which he believes that bullshit, because if Anne is fine he must be the king of England, but unfortunately the message doesn't get through as Anne stumbles into Henry instead, completely missing his expression of disbelief.

They send George the most panicked look he's ever seen. "If we want to escape, we need to leave **now.** " They emphasise, holding Anne steady despite the panic on their face.

William nods, looking rather perturbed. "We can have Tim lead the way back," he says, shooting Anne a concerned look.

"Timmy old boy," George starts, crouching next to his dog, "can you take us back to the stables?"

Instead of setting off, like he usually would, Timmy whines- and then collapses. The wound on his head has made him sick, and George feels his heart leap into his throat. He pulls him up into his arms, fear giving him a new strength.

"Henry, William- do you know where to go?"

"I think I remember the path back." Henry says, still supporting Anne, "Are you going to be alright, carrying Timmy?"

George nods, mouth set in a thin, determined line.

Henry picks their way back slowly, Anne squashed between them and William, until he spots a patrin Sniffer must have left behind. George has never been more thankful he learnt how to read them.

From that point onwards, George leads, and Henry and William keep an eye out for patrins- and an eye on Anne. The girl is swaying a little as she walks, and both of them have had to steady her at somepoint or another. It's clear she is really quite concussed.

The walk out of the cave seems to fly by with George in the lead, his stride fast enough he is almost running. They burst out into the fog, and William takes the lead back to the horses.

All is going well.

That is, until the dogs began to bark like mad, waking probably the whole camp. Someone yells at them to stop, and George has a moment of panic. He can't take Timmy on a horse, but he certainly can't leave him here, either. Luckily, Timmy chooses that precise moment to wake back up, and George breaths a sigh of relief. He's free to get on the horse behind William, and watches carefully as Anne gets on behind Henry (he has to admit- they're very careful about it, helping Anne up gently). The man- George thinks it might be Sniffers arse of a father- yells at them as they make their getaway, Timmy running in front, to guide them through the fog.

The horses trot close enough together that George can see Henry and Anne, and he really doesn't like the fact that Anne seems so out of it that Henry's the only thing keeping her on, one of their arms keeping Anne's wrapped around them. Henry catches his eye, and frowns worriedly.

For two people who very much do not like eachother, they're very good at having a silent conversation about the state of Anne's wellbeing.

When they come up to the stables, Julian and Dick (and Mrs Johnson) are standing there, looking shocked. George grins, relieved to see them both safe. He dismounts, and is just fast enough to catch Timmy before he completely collapses on his side. On his other side, Anne stumbles, and Henry quickly catches her arm.

Timmy looks ghastly, and he and William have to half drag, half carry, him upstairs, so he can be tended to. Henry takes Anne over to Mrs Johnson and the boys, explaining exactly what happened. When George comes back downstairs, satisfied that Timmy is going to be perfectly fine, Anne is curled up on the couch, with Dick and Ju keeping watch on either side. He breaths a sigh of relief, and joins them.


End file.
